Final Feliz
by Flor loveanime
Summary: -Que se supone que es esto Sakura? No fuiste capaz de esperarme que tuviste un hijo con otro? – Le gritó Sasuke resentido... Sasuke se congeló. Frente a él estaba él en miniatura. Vio al hijo de Sakura. El niño lo miró y Sasuke se tensó. Él era el último Uchiha vivo pero frente a él estaba el pequeño con sus ojos teñidos de rojo, notoriamente el primer nivel de Sharingan. Reviews?


**HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR LEER MIS OTROS FICS.. AHORA ESTOY EN FECHA DE FINALES Y SE ME COMPLICAA.. HOY PRENDÍ LA COMPU DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA DE TENERLA APAGADA T.T AJAJJAAJ**

**MI FIC EL SENTIMIENTO CORRECTO VA VIENTO EN POPA.. YA CASI LO TERMINO EEH! AJAJAJ AVISE QUE IBA A SER CORTO**

**BUENO, LOS DEJO CON EL FICC!**

**SASUSAKU (volvi a ellossss!)**

**Final Feliz**

_Capítulo Único_

_By Flor loveanime_

La noche había caído al fin en la villa de la hoja, Konoha. En uno de los hogares del centro de la villa una madre y su pequeño niño de 3 años conversaban mientras cenaban.

Sano – Lo llamó su pelirosa madre – Tenes que comer un poco mas – Lo regañó

-Demo Oka-san – Le dijo el niño de no mas de 3 años – Ya no tengo hambre

-Seguro que tu tío te dio golosinas, no? – Le preguntó con todo de réplica

-Claro que no, Naruto Oji-san no me dio golosinas – Mintió el pequeño mientras le ponía una de esas típicas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera.

-De todos modos, tienes que comer mas! – Lo regañó

Lugo de comer un poco más, Sakura bañó a su pequeño Sanosuke, de ojos y cabello negro como la noche y finalmente lo acostó a dormir. Si tenía suerte iba a ser una noche tranquila y a la mañana siguiente se levantaría descansada. Sólo si tenía suerte, cosa que Sakura no creía tener.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada Sakura sintió una serie de ruidos en la planta baja de su casa por lo que enfundó un kunai y bajo escondiendo su chakra.

Llegó a la planta baja pero a nadie encontró. Revisó cocina, baño, living, pero nada. Dispuesta a volver a la cama oyó nuevamente sonidos provenientes de la entrada de su casa por lo que un poco asustada caminó lentamente hacia ella. No logró acercarse lo suficiente que recordó el gran error que había cometido. Sanosuke había salido a recoger unas flores a la entrada y ella había olvidado poner luego la llave.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la chica esperaba a la llegada del rufián. Pronto unos ojos negros y cabello del color de la noche hicieron acto de presencia delante de ella. Los ojos se Sakura se abrieron de repente.

-Sasuke-kun – Lo llamó al ver al ladrón de sus sueños parado frente a ella

-Hola Sakura – La saludó con una media sonrisa – Más de 3 años sin vernos

-Qu..que haces aquí? – Dijo de pronto mirando inconscientemente hacia las escaleras

-Vine a verte, quiero volver a la villa – Dijo un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su ex compañera de Equipo

-No tienes nada que hacer acá – Dijo Sakura dándose la media vuelta – Me dejaste claro que no querías nada conmigo hace tres años cuando te fuiste después de… - Pero las palabras no salieron de la boca de Sakura

-Dilo Sakura – Le pidió Sasuke – Me fui después de hacerte el amor

-No Sasuke, No – Le dijo volviéndose hacia él – Fue solo sexo, me lo dejaste bien claro al marcharte

-No Sakura, no te confundas – Le dijo el Uchiha parándose frente a ella a escasos centímetros – Hicimos el amor, tuve que irme para protegerte, pero ya no puedo estar lejos de ti

-Vete Sasuke – Le pidió – Por favor

-No quiero – Le dijo Sasuke tomándole el rostro con las manos mientras se acercaba a ella dispuesto a besarla pero su accionar fue cortado por un vocecilla que llamaba a Sakura

-Oka-san, Oka-san – La llamó notoriamente llorando

-Que se supone que es esto Sakura? – Le preguntó enojado Sasuke – No fuiste capaz de esperarme que tuviste un hijo con otro – Le dijo con un notorio tono resentido

-Sanosuke, no bajes – Le pidió Sakura

-Pero Oka-san pasó otra vez tengo miedo – Lloró el niño bajando las escaleras mientras lloraba

-Hijo te dije que te quedes arriba – Le gritó Sakura

-De..Demo Oka-sam – lloró el niño llegando hasta donde estaban ambos adultos

-Ya esta no importa – Le dijo Sakura tomándolo en brazos mientras ocultaba el rostro del pequeño en su cuello – Sshh.. ya va a pasar, ya se va a ir

-Quien es el señor Oka-san? – Le preguntó el niño luego de que Sakura lo dejo en el suelo nuevamente

Sasuke se congeló de pronto. Frente a él estaba él en miniatura. Vio al hijo de Sakura y luego a ella que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. El niño lo miró y Sasuke se tensó. Él era el último Uchiha vivo y frente a él estaba el pequeño con sus ojos fijos en él. Ojos teñidos de un rojo apagado, notoriamente el primer nivel de Sharingan.

-Sakura que significa esto? – Le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al pequeño pero como ella no contestó el habló – Sanosuke, verdad? – El niño afirmó – Cuántos años tienes?

-En una semana cumplo así – Le dijo mostrándole tres deditos de su mano mientras le daba una sonrisa al desconocido – Usted quién es?

Sasuke enmudeció, hacía un poco más de tres años que Sakura y él habían hecho el amor y las características del niño delataban que era su hijo. Sasuke se agachó frente al niño ante la mirada de Sakura y el pequeño cuyo Sharingan aún estaba activado.

-Mírame a los ojos – Le pidió Sasuke para luego poner su mano sobre la frente del niño y en un segundo más los ojos del pequeño habían vuelto a su color negro habitual – Listo

-Mis ojos están bien otra vez – Gritó alegre el pequeño haciendo largar una pequeña risa a Sasuke

-Bueno, vamos a dormir Sano, mañana hablamos de esto – Le dijo su madre pero Sasuke no la dejó hablar más

-Yo voy a enseñarte a dominar tu Sharingan – Le dijo al niño – No es un defecto o una enfermedad, es una técnica ocular que solo los Uchihas tenemos

-Uchihas? – Preguntó el niño mirando a Sasuke pero luego reaccionó (saco claramente la inteligencia de Sasuke jajaja) – Tenemos?

De pronto los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos y el niño retrocedió un paso al verlos un poco de asombro y otro de miedo.

-No te asustes – Le dijo – No te harán daño, te harán muy poderoso

-Pero yo soy débil – Le dijo el pequeño agachando la mirada – No puedo hacer nada por mamá cuando llora de noche

-Yo también era débil a tu edad pero ahora soy muy fuerte – Le dijo Sasuke con orgullo y tristeza al escuchar lo que el niño le acababa de decir– Vos vas a ser aún más fuerte que yo

-Más fuerte? – Se preguntó Sanosuke notando de pronto su parecido con el extraño – oka-san, él es…? – Preguntó el niño mirando a su madre que seguía con la cabeza agachada

-Si – Fue la única respuesta que se oyó salir de los labios de Sasuke

-Oto-san? – Preguntó Sanosuke mirando a Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos

-Así es Sano-kun – Le dijo Sakura en un susurro

El interior de Sasuke recibió una especie de corriente eléctrica muy agrandable al escuchar a Sanosuke llamarlo papá

-Pero Oto-san no me quiere – Dijo el niño con notorias lágrimas – Mamá lloró mucho porque Oto-san no estaba con nosotros

-No Sano – Dijo Sakura – No es así – Pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro al ver la escena padre e hijo, sobre todo por miedo a la reacción de ambos

-yo nunca supe que vos existías – Le dijo Sasuke limpiando las lágrimas del niño

-Nunca?

-Nunca – Le contestó Sasuke – Si lo hubiese sabido nunca me habría ido, a tu mamá la amo mucho

-Entonces oto-san nos quiere? – Preguntó esperanzado el niño con una sonrisa muy Uchiha

-Si, los amo, mucho – Contestó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura levante el rostro para verlo clavar sus ojos en ella

Cuando Sasuke menos lo esperaba Sanosuke estaba colgado de su cuello, llevándolo hasta el suelo por la fuerza de su salto. Ambos empezaron a reir mientras Sakura aún lloraba

-Ven aquí – La llamó Sasuke – Ven al abraso en familia

-Familia – Susurró Sakura mirando el parecido entre su amado y su pequeño

-Si oka-san ven aquí – Le pidió el niño, aun abrasando a su padre

-sakura – La llamó Sasuke – Tu hijo y tu futuro marido, padre de tu hijo quieren un abraso

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente al escucharlo y sin dudarlo se tiró a sus brazos. El abraso no duró mucho más al ver Sakura el horario que marcaba el relor.

-Sano, hay que dormir que mañana hay que ir al jardín – Le dijo Sakura separándose un poco de sus amados hombres

-Demo Oka-san, Oto-san está con nosotros – Le dijo Sanosuke sin soltar a Sasuke – Tengo miedo de despertar mañana y que Oto-san no esté

-Eso no va a pasar – Le dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos – Te prometo que mañana voy a estar aquí para cuando vos te levantes

-De verdad? – Le preguntó el niño con una sonrisa

-Si de verdad

-Sanosuke Haruno – Lo llamó Sakura – A tu cama ya!

-Si Oka-san ya ya ya – Le dijo Sanosuke abrasandose al cuello de Sakura mientras lentamente empezaba a quedarse dormido

Sakura subió a dejar al niño a su cuarto y a los pocos minutos estaba nuevamente con Sasuke en el living de la casa

-Sakura – La llamó al verla llegar junto a él – Quiero que tenga mi apellido – Le dijo

-Claro que si – Le respondió ella – Es un Uchiha después de todo, era sabido que ibas a querer que todos lo sepan

-Claro que si – Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella – También quiero que tu apellido sea Uchiha

-El.. mi… mio? – Le preguntó sin entender

-Si, quiero que nos casemos, luego que se aclare todo lo de mi vuelta a la villa – Le respondió Sasuke acercándose a ella para abrasarla

-Te.. te extrañé tanto – Le dijo Sakura mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos – fue tan difícil cuidar a Sano sola estos tres años

-Lo lamento, no tendría que haberme ido, pero quería protegerte – Le dijo Sasuke abrasándola aún más fuerte para hacerla dejar de llorar

-No podrías haber sabido que estaba embarazada – Le dijo Sakura separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos

-Pero aun así no tendría que haberme ido como me fui sin darte ninguna explicación – Le dijo – Perdón

-Está bien, ahora estas aquí conmigo – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrasaba

-Te amo Sakura, y no pienso volver a irme – Le dijo Sasuke para luego unir sus labios en un beso muy ansiado por ambos

El beso se volvió apasionado y llego de lujuria. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban sin fin. Estaban inmersos en un momento de pasión que no pensaban desaprovechar. Sasuke comenzó a introducir despacio sus manos por debajo de la blusa del pijama que Sakura tenía mientras que ella había comenzado ya a desabrochar el haori de Sasuke.

-Sakura vamos a tu habitación – Le pidió el moreno

Sakura no lo dudó y de un momento a otro ya había enredado sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke para que el muchacho los lleve a la habitación que pronto compartirían.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron para notar que aún era de noche. Reconoció de inmediato la habitación de la pelirosa con la que había compartido una noche inolvidable. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la espalda desnuda de Sakura que dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Sakura se estremeció al sentir los labios del chico sobre su espalda pero aun así no despertó.

Sasuke salió lentamente de la cama notando su desnudez. Se puso los shorts que llevaba debajo de su vestimenta habitual y una remera que Sakura le había dicho que podía utilizar y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Puso agua en una pava para hacerse un té y en lo que se calentaba subió a ver a su recién conocido hijo. Divisó el cartel que mostraba el nombre del pequeño y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se encontró con el espectáculo de que su hijo estaba muy despierto saltando en la cama/cuna que tenía

-Sano – Lo llamó – Que haces despierto?

-Oto-san – Se sorprendió el niño – Es que tengo hambre y Oka-san viene a esta hora a darme mi leche

-Quieres que la llame? – Le preguntó Sasuke a su hijo mientras que el niño lo miraba con una sonrisa divisible debajo de su chupete

-No, hazlo tu Oto-san – Le pidió tirando sus bracitos hacia él

Sasuke lo cargó y juntos fueron a la cocina. Sanosuke le dio algunas indicaciones para que le prepare el biberón y al cabo de diez minutos Sasuke ya estaba sentado con Sanosuke sobre él tomando el biberón. Sasuke sostenía la leche del niño mientras que él la tomaba con sus ojos clavados en su padre.

Sanosuke no tardó mucho en terminar su biberón y en menos de un segundo el niño ya estaba dormido sentado sobre Sasuke. El padre lo había levantado para que haga "provecho" mientras le acariciaba la espaldita y en menos de medio minuto Sanosuke ya estaba dormido. Lo dejó en esa posición pero lo hizo acomodarse para quedar sentado descansando en el fornido pecho de Sasuke.

De la nada una preocupada Sakura apareció por la cocina llevando el mismo pijama que la noche anterior pero bastante desarreglado.

-Sasuke estas acá – Dijo la chica suspirando aliviada ya que al levantarse y no encontrarlo pensó que se había marchado

-Acá estoy, que sucede? – Le preguntó un tanto confuso

-Sano.. Sano no esta en su habitación – Casi gritó asustada

-Shh no hagas ruido que acaba de dormirse – Le pidió Sasuke haciéndole señas para que Sakura vea al pequeño Sanosuke dormido sobre su padre

-Esta…Esta contigo – Suspiró aliviada

-Bajé a hacerme un té y cuando fui a verlo estaba muy despierto diciendo que tenía hambre – Le comunicó el moreno mientras se levantaba de la silla llevando consigo al pequeño que amoldaba su cabecita perfectamente al hueco del cuello de Sasuke

-Se ven tan lindos juntos – Mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios

-Estoy feliz de haber vuelto – Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros – Le respondió ella

-Mejor vamos a volver a dormir, aún nos quedan muchas horas de sueño – Le dijo Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sanosuke para dejarlo dormir en su cuna.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke entraron a su habitación y luego de un rato se durmieron abrasados. A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con una gran sonrisa al verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Sasuke. Se separó lentamente del hombre y luego de ponerse una bata bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina donde preparó el desayuno para ambos y el biberón para Sanosuke

No pasó media hora que ya se escuchaba el llamado de Sanosuke. Sakura subió las escaleras y en unos pocos segundos bajó con el niño en brazos ya cambiado para el jardín

-Sano vamos, tenes que comer – Le pidió su madre

-Demo, quiero que me alimente oto-san, donde esta? – Preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas el niño

-Oto-san esta durmiendo, no podemos despertarlo para que te alimente – Le dijo Sakura

-Demo yo quiero que Oto-san me de mi leche como anoche – Le dijo con un puchero

-Que sucede? – Preguntó un medio dormido Sasuke que bajaba por las escaleras rascándose el vientre, usando solo los shorts y la misma remera de la noche anterior

-Oto-san! – Lo saludó Sanosuke con una sonrisa – Alimentame!

-Eh? – De pronto Sasuke recordó donde estaba, con quien, y que ahora tenía un pequeño hijo de tres años – Sakura, Sano – Los llamó

-Si oto-san, buenos días – Le dijo el niño con una sonrisa cosa que alegró a Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, buen día – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Podrías hacerlo tu? Esta rebelde hoy

-Claro yo lo hago – Dijo Sasuke para acercarse a Sakura y besarla, y luego a Sanosuke y hacer lo mismo pero a él en la frente

-Sasuke-kun, antes que me olvide, llamó Naruto y dijo que en un rato iban a venir a dejarte tu nuevo traje Jounnin

-Ah bueno, gracias – Le respondió con una media sonrisa

De pronto sonó el timbre y Sakura fue a contestar

-Haruno-san tengo tremendas noticias – La saludó de sopetón la directora del jardín de infantes de Sanosuke entrando a la casa de Sakura

-Que sucede Himori-san? – Le preguntó un tanto ansiosa

-Escuche que un tan Uchiha regresó a la aldea! Él debe ser el padre de Sano, verdad? – Preguntó un tanto sobresaltada – Vas a poder armar una familia Haruno-san – Le dijo contenta mientras le tomaba ambas manos y saltaba de alegría

-Que sucede Sakura? – Habló una voz varonil parada en la entrada de la cocina

-Oh que hermoso – Susurró la directora al ver los músculos de los brazos de Sasuke y la expresión de chico malo que tenía

-Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura al ver al mencionado parado en la entrada de la cocina con Sanosuke alzado por él

-Él es Uchiha-san? – Preguntó un tanto sonrojada

-Así es – Respondió Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke – Habló Sasuke acercándose a ellas

-Es mi oto-san! – Dijo con emoción Sanosuke mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Sasuke

-Que gusto que haya vuelto Uchiha-san, Haruno-san es una mujer maravillosa – Habló Himori

-Lo sé – Contestó – Es la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido

Sakura se quedó de piedra totalmente sonrojada mientras que se apreciaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y el de Himori

-Bueno, en realidad quería decirte esto pero parece que llego tarde – Dijo riéndose Hiimori, para luego despedirse y retirarse

Al poco rato llego el mensajero con el traje de Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, te queda muy bien – Dijo Sakura viendo lo guapo que quedaba Sasuke en ese traje de Jounnin

-Si, no puedo quejarme – Habló Sasuke mirándose al espejo

De pronto Sasuke vio el reflejo de Sakura parada detrás de él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por lo que se volteó a verla. Se acercó a ella, la abrasó y luego besó con efusividad pero fueron cortados por Sano que los llamaba

-Estoy feliz de que haber vuelto – Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Te amo Sasuke-kun, gracias por volver

-También te amo – Le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban tomados de la mano a buscar a su hijo para llevarlo al jardín, donde estaba claro que tooooodas las mujeres iban a quedarse embobadas mirando al moreno.

Uno de los pensamientos que saltó en la mente de Sakura fue "Kyyaaa! Voy a ser la envidia de todas si viene Sasuke-kun conmigo!". No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se acomode en sus labios. Sonrisa que fue cambiando de forma para recibir los labios de Sasuke en un dulce beso.

**BUENO KYAAAAAA! YA ESTA! CREO QUE SOÑÉ QUE PASABA ESTO O ALGO ASI Y FUE COMO "NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIRLOO" FIJENSE QUE BUENA QUE SOY QUE HASTA ACTUALICE MI OTRO FIC! JAJAJAJA**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO.. NOS LEEMOS!**

**Flor Loveanime**


End file.
